Historias pokemon
by Yuu-Chan123
Summary: Esta es una coleccion de historias basadas en pokemon, traidas por su queria Yuu-chan w
1. Mi historia con Hypno

Hypno

Todos habran escuchado la historia de hypno, que raptaba niños y los llevaba a su cueva. Pues algo parecido me paso a mí.

Eran aproximadamente las 2:40 am, no podía dormir asi que estuve viendo algunos creppy pastas de pokemon, vi uno de la canción de hypno, en realidad me dio escalofríos oir esa voz y el eco de la voz de los niños atrás, investigue un poco y descubrí la historia y fama de hypno.

Con miedo me fui a dormir, cuando pose mi cabeza en la almohada la voz de los niños de la canción estaba en mi cabeza, el final de esa canción era macabro para mí, ya que decía:

´´Somos esclavos… el juega cuando lo desea´´ y también ´´Hypno vuelve con mas niños para jugar´´

En un momento creí que mi cerebro me traiciono ya que en la última oración de la letra de la canción empezó a oír ´´Hypno vuelve con Mafe para jugar´´ Así es mi nombre es María Fernanda, pero eso no importa ahora. Oí esas voces en mis sueños con hypno moviendo su péndulo mirándome fijamente cuando se acercó lo suficiente… Desperté.

Ese día paso normalmente, pero esas voces no salían de mi mente, creí que solamente sería por un tiempo, pero paso una semana y no acababa, las voces de hypno y los niños ahora modificaban la letra original y hacían que sonara conmigo, como:

´´Ven Mafe, ven conmigo, conmigo hallaras mucha felicidad´´

´´Sal de tu casa y corramos juntos, conmigo te divertirás´´

´´Hypno regresa con Mafe para jugar´´

Entre otras frases escalofriantes para mí. Ya habían pasado 9 días desde que escuche esa canción, y aun no la podía olvidar, ya eran las 4:00 pm y tome un baño para intentar despejar mi mente, cuando termine y estaba por ponerme una toalla, el espejo estaba empañado por el vapor, era lógico, pensé, ya que me bañe con agua caliente, pero lo que me inquieto fue que había algo escrito en el espejo ´´Ven conmigo´´ al verlo no me pude mover, el miedo se apoderaba de mi y rápidamente me talle los ojos, al abrirlos… la frase desapareció.

Era escalofriante, creí que todo era un sueño porque todo lo que pasaba parecía conectarse, en 2 días iríamos a un campamento en mi colegio, en un Bosque un poco lejos de mi ciudad, en el que había una caverna, ¿irónico no? Además no tenía una excusa para quedarme y en parte quería afrontar los hechos y descubrir si lo que me pasaba era real.

Era ya la noche antes del campamento mientras arreglaba las cosas que llevaría, entre ellas mi Game boy, ya se era mala idea pero no creí que las historias de personas que hypno estaba dentro del juego y mandaba señales de su existencia fueran reales. Pero note que mi Game boy emitía un sonido particular, la acerque a mi oído para escuchar mejor, la sorpresa que me lleve fue enorme al notar que era la canción de la Torre lavanda, es decir, exactamente la misma canción de hypno.

Eso me asusto y tire la Game boy al piso, de repente sentí mareo y lo único que recuerdo es ver un objeto moverse frente a mí, luego todo se oscureció.

´´Mafe, Mafe, Mafe despierta´´ una voz me saco de mi repentino letargo, me vi en mi cama arropada, eso era imposible, cuando caí desmayada estaba en mi escritorio, a no ser que…

´´Mama, ¿Tú me arropaste anoche?´´ pregunte con curiosidad, ella me miro como si yo estuviera loca, lo estaba o eso creía yo.

Vi que mi mochila estaba lista, seguro mi madre al ver eso la arreglo por mí, pensé y me dirigí al punto de encuentro que acordamos en la escuela para partir al campamento.

Al llegar vi a mi amiga Sara, ella siempre fue muy alegre pero la note un poco triste, al preguntarle se lanzó a llorar en mis brazos y me conto que su hermana menor, Pedrita, había muerto.

Ahora pensé que esto era real, en el juego tenían que rescatar a Pedrita de un Hypno salvaje, que por razones de la vida se llama igual que la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga, otra ironía.

En el autobús Sara se tranquilizó y me conto que la encontraron amarrada y con muchas heridas en una cueva cerca de la ciudad, Esto ya era muy raro, finalmente Sara se quedó dormida en el asiento y yo miraba fijamente por la ventana al bosque era muy verde todo, todo se arreglara, pensé, era un lindo dia, cuando por fin me aburrí busque en mi mochila algo con que entretenerme, estaba mi Game boy ahí, ´´pero si yo la deje en mi habitación´´ pensé, debió ser que mi madre la puso allí, en fin, vi que tenía el cartucho de pokemon Rojo así que me puse a jugar.

Me encontraba en el bosque baya, no recordaba que hacia allí revise mi equipo y vi a mis pokemons: un Charizard, un Gyarados, un jolteon y un Pidgeot, todos al nivel 45. Comencé a hacer memoria y recordé como llegue hasta allí, casi grito, ya que en ese bosque encontraría a pedrita con el Hypno.

Cuando me digne a dar un paso en el juego, rápidamente llegue donde estaba pedrita y me enfrente al hypno nivel 30, me venció… ¿pero cómo? Mis pokemons lo superaban por 15 niveles después vi algo que me horrorizo, el hypno se había ido y pedrita estaba pálida acostada en el suelo, una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos al creer que esto era real y pedrita estaba muerta, pero volví a la realidad y me dije que todo era mentira.

´´Bajen con cuidado y en orden´´ la voz de la maestra Nancy me saco de mis pensamientos y baje junto a Sara hacia la zona de acampar. Sara y yo compartiríamos una tienda así que no tenía miedo de estar en la noche, en una tienda, en un bosque y sin mis padres.

Ya eran las 2:00 pm y la maestra nos dijo que podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos, en ello incluida la caverna, mi amiga Sara me insistió que quería ir a ver la caverna a ver si encontrábamos rocas raras u objetos perdidos, después de un rato terminamos por ir.

Al llegar un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, instintivamente mire hacia los 2 lados y el frente, al no ver nada seguí a Sara, ella se me perdió de vista unos momentos ya que fue por un camino más oscuro y se llevó nuestra linterna, yo aterrada por la situación en que estaba, me senté en una roca que estaba pegada a la pared de la cueva.

Cerré los ojos y escondí mi cara entre mis rodillas, tenía miedo, eso no era tan propio de mí ya que siempre mantenía una actitud seria y neutral. Como si este acto ya estuviera programado en mi mente comencé a escuchar la canción de hypno de nuevo, y vi un péndulo moverse frente a mi, luego apareció la mano y por último el cuerpo, era hypno, su pelaje era de un color amarillo palido y sus ojos eran gélidos y profundos, además traía una aterradora sonrisa.

-¿p-pero q-qu-que?- estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hypno desapareció.

Esa noche en la tienda estoy segura de ver la silueta de hypno atravez de la tela de la tienda, pero seguro fueron alucinaciones de mi cerebro.

Lo mas inquietante es que en mi sueño apareció Hypno se acercó a mi y movió su péndulo frente a mi cara, y recito la siguiente frase ´´Ahora tu alma embrujada cayo ante mi poder tus sueños me cedio´´ y de allí recuerdo todo negro

Desde ese dia siempre mi actitud ya no es alegre, se me nota muy apagada y hypno no abandona mis sueños, me corregí al pensar que solo era una tontería de los fans pokemon de la peor manera, viviéndolo.


	2. El blaziken enamorado

Tenía todas las versiones sacadas al mercado, y algunos hacks en internet.  
Ella siempre habia estado obsesionada con un pokemon, su favorito.  
blaziken.  
Decia, que ojalá existiese ese pokemon, así tendría siempre un compañero fiel en la vida real, que la protegería de la mala gente, y encima sería su mejor amigo.  
Un día, en un mercadillo de su ciudad, vio que vendian juegos viejos para la game boy advance y game voy color.  
La mayoría de los pokemon.  
De pronto vio una version que no tenia.  
Pokemon fuego de las tinieblas.  
Le preguntó al dependiente, cuanto costaba ese juego.  
5 euros.  
que barato.  
si, como no es un juego original,es mas barato.  
ah, claro, será un hack de algun fan de los juegos pokemon.  
oiga, y como que venden hacks.  
Bueno, son todos juegos que no queria la gente y podian venderlos en una tiendecita de videojuegos y comics que tenia antes, aunque el negoció se fue a pique, y ahora vendo aqui todas las cosas que quedaron, aunque mas barato claro.  
La chica fue corriendo a su casa a probar el nuevo juego.  
Que bien, otro hack, la mayoria de los hack tienen mucha imaginacion.  
Empezó el juego, era al principio como el tipico juego de esmeralda.  
Todo igual, hasta que llega la hora de ayudar al profesor.  
Vas a apretar a la bolsa, cuando un blaziken te interrumpe, y derrota al poochyena.  
El blaziken se queda quieto después.  
Waaa, que chulada, un blaziken. que guay, que guaiii, me encanta este pokemon.  
auuuuu.  
al terminar el combate el profesor le agradece al blaziken haberlo salvado.  
el blaziken sigue mudo y se larga.  
Despues el profesor te lleva al laboratorio.  
Y te dice que elijas a tu primer pokemon.  
cuando vas a pinchar de nuevo en la mochila, que ahora esta en el laboratorio, un pokemon se lanza contra ti, y la bolsa sale despedida.  
Es blaziken, y se queda quieto, mirandote fijamente unos segundos.  
El profesor te habla.  
Vaya, quizas este pokemon quiera ser tu compañero.  
el pokemon se pone a tu lado.  
entonces el profesor te entrega una pokeball.  
le dices a blaziken que entre, pero el no entra, si andas, te persigue.  
El profesor vuelve a hablarte.  
Quizás a este pokemon no le gusten las pokeballs.  
Blaziken se vuelve a poner a tu lado.  
Quieres ponerle un mote a tu blaziken.  
Ella se acordó de un gran amigo suyo que murió ese mismo año en un accidente, al igual que ella, era un fanatico de pokemon.  
Y le puso un mote, el nombre de su amigo, Maick.  
Bien, Anye, dice el profesor, pues en el juego, se acortó el nombre.  
se ve que quiere ser tu amigo, bien pues podeis comenzar vuestra aventura.  
y te empieza a hablar de tu rival, asi como en el juego, que esta en tal ruta y no se que mas.  
Sales y blaziken ya te sigue a todas partes, como pikachu en pokemon amarillo.  
Todo lo demas en igual.  
Ya van llegando para conseguir la ultima medalla, contra el ultimo lider, con pokemon de agua.  
Anyelik decide no usar a Maick, ya que es tipo fuego, debil frente al agua.  
y saca a Manectric, y con el, vence a todo el equipo del ultimo lider, le entrega la medalla, pero al salir del gimnasio,de pronto Maick la habla, era la primera vez que le hablaba.  
Anyelik, por que no me has sacado a combatir, en el ultimo combate de gimnasio.  
Anyelik flipó, como es que el pokemon decía su nombre completo, cuando ella no lo había introducido en el juego, si no su diminutivo anye.  
Que pasa, crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para vencer a un rival tipo agua.  
La chica flipaba en multicolores.  
Ahora no se como deberia de reaccionar, y si ahora mismo libero a tus demas pokemon, para que solo me uses a mi.  
Ella asustada guardó la partida y apagó su consola.  
No dejaba de pensar en el juego, se echó a la cama y al final se quedó dormida.  
Empezó a soñar, y en sus sueños se aparecía el blaziken, que la acariciaba la cara y las manos y la decía que la amaba, que no la había olvidado.  
Que había hecho eso por ella.  
Y al final le repetía la frase, juega, juega, por favor, despiertate y juega.  
Ella despertó.  
Miró su consola, no sabía que hacer.  
Pero al final, decidió cogerla.  
Encendió de nuevo la game boy advance sp, y reanudó donde lo había dejado, frente al gimnasio.  
Tenia el corazon a mil, y si el pokemon volvía a hablarla.  
se quedó un rato quieta sin mover los mandos del juego, pero el pokemon no hacía nada.  
Comenzó a caminar otra vez, y como normalmente, el pokemon volvía a seguirla.  
De pronto sintió un escalofrio, como si alguien la acariciase la mejilla.  
Ella se asustó.  
Fue a ver su equipo, pues recordaba la advertencia del pokemon, menos mal, todos sus pokemon seguian allí.  
Fue a mirar el estado de Maick, y el sprite estaba como serio, no era el mismo de siempre, tenia la cara seria.  
De pronto el pokemon comenzó a hablar.  
Anyelik, No vuelvas a dejarme solo.  
Volvió a asustarse.  
Después, no pasó nada más.  
Siguió caminando, y ahora comenzó a hacer surf, pues tenía que llegar a ciudad colosalia.  
los entrenadores eran todos de tipo agua, y no sacó a Maick.  
Al llegar Al centro pokemon, fue a curarlos.  
Pero la enfermera, al ir a entregarle a Maick, este no quiso.  
Para que, empezó a hablar de nuevo, no me has usado, estoy sano.  
Todos los pokemon fueron sanados, menos blaziken.  
En todo ese camino, el pokemon no volvió a hablar, le usó en varias ocasiones con los entrenadores que se encontraba hacia la liga pokemon y en el campeonato también.  
Pasó lo del hall de la fama.  
Y cuando llegaron los creditos, la chica no se lo podia creer.  
Allí se relataba un texto, Era un texto, que habia dejado, su amigo muerto Maick.  
Anyelik, te dejo este mensaje, por si algun dia juegas a este juego, quiero decirte, que estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace tiempo, pero yo no soy capaz de confesartelo, ya sabes que soy timido.  
Creé este hack de pokemon, donde blaziken, tu pokemon favorito es el protagonista.  
Este sabado es tu cumple, y llevo todo el año editando el juego para ti, como regalo.  
Bueno, espero que disfrutes, y que al terminarlo y leas esto, me des una respuesta.  
Te quiero.  
A Anyelik se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.  
Ella lo recordó, un dia antes de su cumpleaños, fue cuando su mejor amigo tuvo el accidente.  
Los padres debieron de vender algunas cosas de su hijo por no aguantar el dolor de ver tantos recuerdos, y con tanta suerte, que encontró este juego que hizo en el mercadillo.  
De pronto, pegó un grito, una mano empezó a salir de la pantalla, era del blaziken, ella muy asustada tiró la consola, y salió corriendo a la cocina, mientras su madre preparaba la cena.  
Al llegar la noche, ella volvió a su habitación. vió la consola que se había quedado sin batería en el suelo. la guardó en un cajón, y se fue a dormir, aun tenia algo de miedo, no estaba ahora segura, de que fuese una mano de verdad o sola una alucinacion por todo lo que acababa de leer.  
Se quedó dormida. Y empezó a soñar.  
Blaziken aparecía en sus sueños. Se acercaba a ella, y la abrazaba y la besaba, ella se sentía muy agusto, pues en verdad, tambien siempre habia sentido algo por Maick,y sentia a ese blaziken como si fuese él.  
Sentía calorcito, como si tuviese encima una manta electrica, era de esas noches de invierno, y eso la hacia sentir mejor, de pronto despertó, y vio que una luz salía del cajón de la mesilla de al lado, y sonaba la musica del videojuego, quiso levantarse asustada, pero alguien la tenia agarrada por la cintura, se giró y el blaziken del juego la estaba mirando a su lado en la cama, ella quiso gritar, pero el la tapó la boca con su mano.  
Y la hizo un gesto de silencio.  
Ella se tranquilizó, el apartó la mano, y la fue a besar en la boca, cerró sus ojos, y al abrirlos, blaziken se habia convertido en Maick.  
Ella ya no tenía miedo, y estuvieron hablando toda la noche.  
Desde ese dia, cada vez que queria tener cerca a su amigo, encendía la consola y echaba unos combates.  
Pues el al morir, dejó su alma atrapada en aquel videojuego.  
Ya han pasado 5 años de eso, y cuentan los otros amigos de Anyelik, que siempre lleva una consola encima con un juego muy raro de pokemon.


End file.
